RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT
|print usa = February 1, 2005 |digital us = ISBN 1-59116-445-1 |isbn us = |chapters = 035. Can You Be My Enemy? 036. 我ら、報復の為に死に至りてEnglish translation: For the Sake of Revenge, Lead us to Death (Japanese romaji: Warera、hōfuku no tame ni shi ni itarite) 037. Crossing The Rubicon 038. BENT 039. RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT 040. Grow? 041. Princess & Dragon 042. Princess & Dragon PART.2"The Majestic" 043. Princess & Dragon PART.3"Six Flowers" |viz = 035. Will You Be My Enemy? 036. They Died for Vengeance 037. Crossing the Rubicon 038. BENT 039. Right Arm of the Giant 040. Grow? 041. Princess & Dragon 042. Princess & Dragon Part 2: The Majestic 043. Princess & Dragon Part 3: Six Flowers }} RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT is the fifth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki thought that Shinigami were the only ones hunting Hollows, but he was wrong. Enter Uryū Ishida, a Quincy, and possibly the last member of a powerful clan that died out over 200 years ago. Unlike Shinigami who strive to cleanse Hollows of their sins and send them to the Soul Society, Quincys adopt a more direct approach--they kill Hollows without hesitation. To demonstrate the supremacy of the Quincys' ways, Uryū challenges Ichigo to a contest--bait is spread around the city, attracting a large number of unstable Hollows. Whoever defeats the most wins, regardless of the danger. Also, Orihime and Chad, confronted with a host of Hollows terrorizing their friends, awaken to their own psychic abilities. Who is the strongest? Find this out and more in the action-packed fifth volume of Tite Kubo's Bleach! Bleach All Stars Chapters 035. Can You Be My Enemy? Ichigo Kurosaki looks into the identity of Uryū Ishida, the Quincy who hates him. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Michiru Ogawa #Chizuru Honshō #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 11: The Legendary Quincy 036. 我ら、報復の為に死に至りて While Kisuke Urahara explains the history of the Quincy to Rukia Kuchiki, Uryū Ishida kicks off his duel with Ichigo Kurosaki. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Ururu Tsumugiya #Jinta Hanakari #Tessai Tsukabishi #Rukia Kuchiki #Kisuke Urahara #Kon Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 11: The Legendary Quincy *Episode 12: A Gentle Right Arm 037. Crossing The Rubicon As Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida begin hunting down Hollows, several of Ichigo's spiritually aware friends and loved ones sense strange disturbances in Karakura Town. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki (flashback) #Kon (in Ichigo's body) #Tatsuki Arisawa #Hamaya #Yoshi #Mika #Osu #Orihime Inoue #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Yasutora Sado #Gitano Shigeo #Harutoki Ide #Kisuke Urahara #Don Kanonji Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 12: A Gentle Right Arm 038. BENT Rukia Kuchiki realizes the gravity of the Hollow situation as Yasutora Sado is confronted by Bulbous G. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Rukia Kuchiki #Gitano Shigeo #Harutoki Ide #Yasutora Sado #Bulbous G #Heita Toujoin #Karin Kurosaki #Kei Uehara #Kazuya Usaka #Ryohei Toba Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 12: A Gentle Right Arm 039. Rightarm of the Giant As Karin Kurosaki helps him evade attacks from Bulbous G, Yasutora Sado recalls advice from his grandfather and unlocks a new power. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ryohei Toba #Kazuya Usaka #Heita Toujoin #Kei Uehara #Yasutora Sado #Karin Kurosaki #Bulbous G #Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 12: A Gentle Right Arm 040. Grow? Yasutora Sado concludes his fight with Bulbous G as Orihime Inoue and her friends are confronted by Numb Chandelier. Summary : Characters in order of appearance: #Bulbous G #Yasutora Sado #Karin Kurosaki #Chizuru Honshō #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Numb Chandelier Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 12: A Gentle Right Arm 041. Princess & Dragon Orihime Inoue's attempt to get her friends to safety fails as Numb Chandelier begins her assault, but Tatsuki Arisawa intervenes. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Orihime Inoue #Numb Chandelier #Tatsuki Arisawa #Chizuru Honshō Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 13: Flower and Hollow 042. Princess & Dragon PART.2"The Majestic" Though Numb Chandelier manages to take control of Tatsuki Arisawa as well, Orihime Inoue's love for her friend leads her to discover her own power. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Numb Chandelier #Chizuru Honshō #Sora Inoue (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 13: Flower and Hollow 043. Princess & Dragon PART.3"Six Flowers" With the help of her quirky Shun Shun Rikka spirits, Orihime Inoue defeats Numb Chandelier. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Orihime Inoue #Numb Chandelier #Shun'ō #Tsubaki #Hinagiku #Baigon #Lily #Ayame #Tatsuki Arisawa #Kisuke Urahara #Tessai Tsukabishi #Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 13: Flower and Hollow Author's Notes Trivia *The Viz publication of this volume changed its title to "RIGHT ARM OF THE GIANT". References Navigation 05